Love Returns
by TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva
Summary: The aliens are back and here on Earth too be with the Mew Mews for some strange reason...will they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Its me again and I will continue TMM ToD...but I cealeted my other story cause it inda sucked..so heres a NEW one! Please enjoy! **

**Monkey: Hi this story is called...ummm...ugh... **

**Tart: whats wrong with you? **

**Monkey: I can't think of a damn title...THINK MONKEY THINK! **

**Tart: (backs away slowly) yea..i'll be on the bed...**

**Monkey: NO YOU WILL HELP ME! (grabs Tart) **

**Tart: fine...umm...how bout...New Allies...or...idk? **

**Monkey: ok since your no help...how bout...Wicked Love? How bout in your reviews you can tell me what I should call this...and I OWN NOTHING! **

At Daito Academy **(not a real school but the first part is a school name in Japan) **5 young girls a.k.a the Mew Mews go here and these are their names and what and who they are:

_**Name: Ichigo Momomiya **_

_**Animal: Iriomote Cat**_ __

_**Age: 16 **_

_**Grade: 10 **_

_**Realationship: Singel (**_**NO MORE FUKING TREEHUGGER!)**__

_**About:sweet, but clumsy and ditzy. Sometimes she will go crazy if she is mad or excited. cares very much about her friends, and cannot bear to see someone hurt. However, she's also got a very bold nature and is very friendly. She's also very hard working, and very brave (the only thing that scares her is ghosts). She's a very good leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. Her hobbies are buying clothes. Her favourite food is pastry with maple syrup, popcorn, pizza, pancakes, and fried tuna fish. She dislikes carrots. She is hyper and a happy, cheery person. has short cherry red hair. She normally has it in pigtails, but she leaves it out when she is working at Cafe Mew Mew. Without her headdress, she would bear a striking resemblance to her mother, Sakura Momomiya. Ichigo's eyes are large and brown, and her skin is light. When Ichigo is transformed, her hair and eyes turn bubblegum pink and she grows black cat ears and a tail. Her tail has a pink ribbon tied around it with a bell. Her hair is let down and is slightly curlier. She wears a short light pink dress with matching armbands and a leg band along with a choker around her neck. Her gloves are short, but her boots are dark pink and reach her knees. Her Mew Mark is a pink version of the inprint on her mew pendent on the inside of her right thigh. **_

_**Friends: Mint Aizawa**_

Lettuce Midorikawa

Pudding Fong

Zakuro Fujiwara,

_**Name: Mint Aizawa **_

_**Animal: Blue Lorikeet **_

_**Age: 16 **_

_**Grade: 10 **_

_**About: Mint has black hair that is most often seen worn in ox horns style. When her hair is let down, it reaches her chin. Mint's normal attire is a formal, mid-thigh black dress that she wears with tights and black pumps. Her Cafe Mew Mew waitress uniform is similar to all the other Mews' outfits, only with a blue color scheme. Her Mew Mark is a pair of bird wings on her back between her shoulderblades. As a Mew Mew, Mint's hair changes from black to dark blue and keeps its ox horns style. She wears a short aquamarine dress that only reaches her waist, similar to that of a leotard. Garters of the same color are on both her arms and her left leg. Mint also wears matching gloves and boots. She receives a pair of dark blue wings and a choker the same color as her outfit that her Mew Pendant hangs off of. Initially depicted as spoiled, snobbish, and self-centered because of her wealth (like most rich girls in cartoons, movies and books), Mint is shown to really be a very empathetic person who cares deeply about her friends as the series progresses. She idolizes Zakuro Fujiwara, who frequently influences Mint's decisions as a Mew. Mint is, despite her relatively small size, extremely headstrong and can be very powerful when cooperating with her teammates. She enjoys dancing, particularly in the style of ballet. **_

_**Realationship: Ryou **_

_**Friends: Ichigo Momomiya **_

Lettuce Midorikawa

Pudding Fong

Zakuro Fujiwara,

_**Name: Lettuce Midorikawa **_

_**Age: 17 **_

_**Grade: 11 **_

_**Animal: Finless Porpoise **_

_**Realationship: Singel **_

_**About: As a normal girl, Lettuce has light skin and short dark green hair with long plaits at the back. She has a thin fringe and she has blue eyes. Lettuce looks a lot like her mother, and all her parents and her younger brother all wear glasses. In her Café Mew Mew uniform, Lettuce wears a a white headdress and a white apron. She has a green dress with a light green bow tie and socks. Her shoes are black and have green hearts and laces.**_

_**When Lettuce transforms into Mew Lettuce, her hair turns lighter in colour and she loses her glasses. She has long white antennas that reach her feet and swirl around. The long part of her hair is put in a long white hair band and she wears green arm and leg bands. Her green boots go up to her knees and she wears a green body suit and a top that looks like petals. Lettuce's Mew Mark is on her chest, with two curves that resemble a fish. Lettuce is a sweet but shy and timid girl, who is also clumsy and ditsy. She is very polite and always speaks formally, even to her friends and family, who she speaks to all the time. Lettuce's family is very positive and they told her that she would be able to make friends when she thought she couldn't. Lettuce becomes more confident when she joins the mew mews and leaves the three girls that bully her (though in Mew Mew Power she still talks to them). Lettuce does not like to get involved in fights unless it will prevent her friends from being harmed. Lettuce's favourite foods are shortcakes, grapes and stewed foods, while her least favourite foods are shiitake mushrooms **_

_**Name: Pudding Fong **_

_**Animal: Golden Lion Tamarin **_

_**Age: 12-13 **_

_**Grade: 7 **_

_**About: Pudding works in Cafe Mew Mew with the other mews as well as Keiichiro and Ryou. It is the mew's home base where they find out information about the aliens and the chimera animas. Pudding's maid outfit is orange, white and yellow. **_

_**Pudding likes do acrobatics and playing. Her favorite foods are tientsin sweet, chestnuts, pudding, and chou à la creme. However she dislikes rakkyu. The other Mew Mews agree that her monkey DNA is a perfect match for her personality as she is full of energy and loves having fun – to the point Mint considers her very immature. She is also the most hyperactive member of the team, even more-so than Ichigo. **_

_**When Mew Pudding is transformed, she has bright blonde hair, and her eyes are yellowish. She wears a short yellow jumpsuit, yellow legwarmers, and brown furry cuttoff gloves. She has a monkey tail and ears. Her color is Yellow. Her Mew Mark is two monkey tails on her forehead. Pudding has a few plaits at the back of her hair. **_

_**Realationship: Singel (Tar-Tar...shh heehee...don't tell) **_

_**Name: Zakuro Fujiwara **_

_**Age: 19 **_

_**Grade: first year in collage (the academy goes from Pre-k – Collage) **_

_**Animal: Grey Wolf **_

_**About: At the cafe, her mannerisms start out cold, but she slowly warms up to the job. **_

_**Zakuro tends to be a loner and initially refuses to join the other Mew Mews, but changes her mind after they come to her aid. She is presented as a mature character. She likes the Internet. Her favourite food is watermelon and her favourite drink is milk. However, she dislikes the Japanese food natto, which is fermented soybeans. **_

_**Zakuro is a professional model and, as her biggest fan Mint effuses, Zakuro has "long, glossy, raven hair" with "dark, intelligent, yet sensitive eyes" and "long, strong and thin legs". Her Mew Mark is two wolves around her navel. To Mint she is an idol. Ichigo finds her as a big sister figure and thinks that she stands out at parties and acts calm and cool in dire situations. To Pudding, she's just normal and doesn't stand out in the crowd. **_

_**Realationship: Akaska **_

and those are our 5 girls that come here...and every girl wants to be them, and every boy wants too be with them. And now lets go see what the girls are doing...

**In Minto and Ichigo's room: **

Ichigo was on the right side of the room and Minto was on the left. The room was split in 2 Ichigo's side had the colors Pink, Red, and Light green and Minto's side of the room were in the colors Dark Blue, Blue, and Sky Blue. Ichigo's bed was a light red and had pink covers on it with a black cat on it, her carpet was a light green, her wallpaper was a light pink, her rug was a circle with red and pink strips, she has a light green computer desk with a red lamp with a black cat charm on it and a light pink lap top, her dresser was a red with light pink handels, on it were pictures of her family, her partners in thir cafe uni forms and in their Mew outfits, and she had a painting equitment and a light green and light pink mini fridge.

Minto's side was the same escept for the colors and except pictures of her family sah has pictures of Ryou and instead of painting equitment she has a ballet bar. Minto and Ichigo were sleeping...until Ryou came running in screaming "MINTO! ICHIGO! WAKE UP!"

As you can tell Ichigo hates the morning and some one getting her up early, including when its SATURDAY! "Shiro-baka why are you waking us up on a SATURDAY!"

Ryou and Minto glared at Ichigo whos hair was in a messy ponytail. "Ryou-kun why did you wake us up?" Minto got out of her Sky Blue bed with a Dark Blue bird on it. Minto's hair was down amd wavy, she had on a light blue silky dress on and dark blue slippers. Minto walked too Ryou and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Cause...we have 3 new students...and your not going too like them." "Why not!" "Cause Strawberry you.."

A girl with blonde hair and honey colored eyes enter the room with her hair down and has one little ponytail that is messy on the side. She has a brown monkey in her arms and is wearing a silky yellow top with orange short shorts and monkey slippers. She looks about 12-13, "What do you want Pudding?" "Um...Ichigo-oneechan Pudding had another nightmare Na No Da." _'Wow how many nightmares will she keep getting?' _thought Ichigo. "What was it this time?" "It was...sorta like a vision Pudding thinks?" "A vision are you sure Purin?" **(only Minto calls her Purin)**

"Pudding is sure." Ryou was looking at the ground thinking about what Pudding said, "What was it about Pudding?" "Well Ryou-oniichan, Pudding saw...Kisshu-oniichan,

Pai-oniichan, and Tar-Tar here at our school Na No Da..." Ryou had a worried face on and then there was a big boom...

**Monkey: YAY! first chappi done...and it only took an hour (claps) **

**Tart: when am I coming in **

**Monkey: next chapter...and you and Pudding might date...if I get enough reviews **

**Tart eyes sparkel and he starts too smile **

**Tart: REVIEW SOO ME AND PUDDING-CHAN CAN DATE! **

**Monkey: Pudding-chan? I'm not gonna ask...just please,please, PLEASE! I dont know how I can make any clearer but REVIEW!**


	2. Aliens Are Back

**I OWN NOTHING! I CAN'T MAKE IT ANY CLEARER! **

**Monkey: Welcome too chappie 2! and I know what this story now! **

**Tart: WHAT? WHAT? Tell me! **

**Monkey: Love Return and I have too thank Devilish Aisha! THANK YOU! **

**Tart: how much sugar did you eat? **

**Monkey: A LOT! (kisses Tart on the cheek) **

**Tart: (blushes) I-I can tell...Monkey-Lover-25 does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew and if IF she did we'd all go insane! **

**Monkey: now too my story! **

Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro all ran to the hall and saw a hole in the wall...well make that 3. A purple/yellow fan dropped in front of Lettuce, 2 swords/daggers** (whatever you wanna call them)** dropped in front of Ichigo, and a click-clack toy that was red, that had a purple face on both of the balls, dropped in front of Pudding.

"YO!" "Heeelllo" "Hi" The Mew Mews saw 3 figures in front of them, the short one flew in front of Pudding. He hadmedium-length brown hair which he has in two pigtails, light skin, a red and black shirt that cuts in the middle, shows his mid-drif, and had a black bow on it to hold it together, he had on navy blue puffy shorts on with 2 navy blue strings coming from behind, he has white bandages around his legs and arms, and has long pointy ears like an elf and has gold eyes, he doesn't wear any shoes. "Taru-Taru?" "Yep! Missed me?" Pudding gives a small nod and hugs Taruto...or should I say squish Taruto.

"Don't squeeze the life outta me!" Pudding giggles "ok..um...you haven't changed have you Taru-Taru?" "no...BUT...you have!"

Tart looks up and down at Pudding in her silky yellow tank top, orange short shorts, and lastly he looked at her chest. _'Whoa...what is she? 36 B?'_ Pudding saw what Tart was looking at and covered her chest and blushed and Tart did the same thing.

The next figure that was medium height he has very pale skin from being underground the most of his life. His dark green hair is styled rather short in the back, but he keeps the hair in front of his ears styled with red bands, he wears a black shirt that if not for the poofy sleeves that barely touch his shoulder and the high collar with red stitching could be considered a T-shirt. The shirt only goes halfway down his chest, and shows his midriff. black baggy pants that end at mid-thigh. It appears that the pants are only kept up by the red band around his waist and by the red bands around his mid-thighs. He wears a brown loincloth that covers the front and back of his body that is held there by the red waistband. On the back of his pants are two long and skinny cloths that flow around in the air. If straightened out the cloths would be longer than his legs.

He also wears a pair of dark red bandages (sarashi) that wrapped around his wrists and around his legs. He wears a pair of dark boots that are kept on by three straps on each of them.

He stops in front of Ichigo and kisses her on the cheek, but gets hugged by our little kitty. "Koneko-chan?" "I missed you soo much Kisshu!" He felt hot tears dropping on his back and he hugged Ichigo back. "don't cry kitty-cat"

The next figure which was the tall one landed in front of Lettuce and hugged her. He has more masculine of the trio, and is mostly seen wearing a pair of wristbands that cover the whole forearm, a pair of pants, and a sleeveless shirt that has a transparent mid-section. His hair color is somewhat appears to be greyish-purple, and his eyes are somewhat about indigo. He is the oldest of the trio, as well as the more intelligent of them.

"Hi Pai-san!" she hugged him back. After 2 minutes Ryou interrupted them "Achem!" "What is it Ryou-oniichan?" Tart put his arm around Pudding cause she was shaking and she was coughing. "A-Are you ok Pudding?" everyone looked at the shaking monkey. "Yeah I'm fine Na No Da! **Cough** **cough**...just a little tired that's all"

"Taruto?" "yeah?" "Can you bring Pudding too her room?" Tart thought about it and nodded his head. While Tart was bringing Pudding too her room Ryou looked at Kish and Pai. "Ok...tell us why are you back?"

**With Pudding and Taruto...Tart's POV: **

I kept listening too Pudding too see where too go, then we finally found a door that was yellow, which is probably Pudding's room. When we entered I saw a Queen...QUEEN sized bed, with orange bars, yellow sheets with a giant orange monkey in the middle, Gold carpet. Orange walls with pictures of her and her siblings...I guess, a yellow dresser with gold hendels with pictures of her, her and her dad, and...ME AND HER? Oh yea...we did spend time together while we were fighting...and I did send her a picture of me last year. She also had a monkey rug, Martial Art stuff, books, make-up?, and a computer that was in a shape of a monek...cute.

When I saw he room I smiled and I noticed she was looking at me..so I blushed. "Where do I-I put you?" "On my...*cough* bed..." she sounds weak...I need too take care of her..wait! I can stay with her! I put her on her bed and sit by her. "Hey can I ask you something?" "You just did...heehee" "haha! Well still?" "Sure what is it?" "Do you want me too stay with you?" I saw a blush come across her already red face and she hid under her covers. "hehehee..what are you doing?" "sure...y-you can s-stay" heehee I never saw her blush before...I've seen her cry, happy, and angry...but never blush.

"Want me too get you anything?" she poked her head out a little..man is she cute. "Umm..you see that mini fridge?" I turned around and saw yellow and orange mini fridge. "Yeah" "Can you get my candy drops that are on top of it?" Candy drops? Seriously...candy drops? When your sick? Well we are talking about Pudding here...I got up and went too get the bag full of candy drops. I went back beside her but she shook her head. "What?" she pointed too the empty side of the bed. "That's where you will be sleeping...so can sit right there?" A blush papered on my face..I'm sleeping right next to her? How wont she know we wont cuddle or do something that friends shouldn't be doing?

I shrugged my shoulders and climbed over her and sat right next to her. She sat up and I gave her the candy drops. She was counting them...until they were in 2 groups of 6. She gave me one of the groups "Here Taru-Taru you can have this one!" "o-okay" I unwrapped the orange one and put it in my mouth. Hmmmm...banana flavored...kinda just like Pudding! I smiled at that thought "Why is Taru-Taru smiling?" I blushed when she asked me that. I didn't know she was looking at me. "Ummm...w-well...I was j-just thinkg about..h-how you might t-taste like the candy drop." I blushed when I told her this... WHY DO I ALWAYS FUCKING BLUSH WHEN I ALWAYS ACT LIKE THIS? Pudding just leaned forward and when I turned around we were inches apart. Then Pudding blew on my nose and kissed it..I felt a blush creeping on my face, then she opened her eyes and smiled.

"How did I smell?" Ummm..lets think..oh I don't know...wait...it's banana. "Like bananas!" I can't believe I just told her that.

"Do you wanna know what I taste like?" Is she asking me too kiss her? "Ummm...s-sure" before I knew it we were inches apart...

**Monkey: hahaha! Cliff hangey! **

**Tart: how many pages was this? **

**Monkey: 3...so please review -glomps Tart-**

**Tart: REVIEW! gaahhh GET OFF!**


	3. Feelings Begin

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU KNEW THAT ARE NOT! **

**Monkey: HI and welcome back too Love Returns! **

**Tart: how much candy did you eat this time? **

**Monkey: a little bit :) **

**Tart: ok...just making sure **

**Monkey: why? **

**Tart: we don't need you bouncing off the walls...AGAIN! **

**Monkey: whatever...do the disclaimer **

**Tart: Monkey-Lover-25 does not, NOT under any circumstances, own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power! **

**Money: thank you...NOW ON TOO MY STORY! **

**Feelings Begin**

**Tart's POV: **

I soon as I knew it we were centimeters apart, so I moved back and then she moved back on top of me. Now we were AGAIN centimeters apart, so I just closed my eyes and waited for the kiss, but I felt Pudding dropping. When I opened my eyes she fainted and she was laying on my shoulder. I took Pudding off of my shoulder and put her on her pillow. I went too medicine cabinet and I got the thermometer too take her fever. I went over too Pudding and put the thermometer in her mouth, and after a few seconds it beeped and it said "112".

112! Man she is really is sick, just then I heard a knock on the door, "Come in!" I saw Ichigo come in, "How is she?" _'Why is she upset?'_ "Umm...she has a fever of 112" Ichigo ran over too me and hugged Pudding, after that Ichigo turned too me, "Can you go Grocery shopping for her?" I thought about it and why not, I mean Pudding is sick and I'm here too help her so, I nodded yes. Ichigo smiled then she sat down next too Pudding and waved her hand telling me too go.

**At Store: **

I teleported too the Tokyo Grocery Store and when I entered, it looked so big, I didn't know where to begin! I had a paper that I got off of Pudding's mini fridge and it said _Grocery List: _

_eggs _

_bacon _

_bananas_

_sugar _

_flour _

_milk _

_butter _

_cookies _ (of coarse)

_and candy drops _

So after I read the list I went looking for the supplies and candy.

**At Pudding's Pudding's POV: **

_'Why does my head hurt Na No Da?' _ I opened my eyes and saw a worried Ichigo, but where's Taru-Taru? "Ichigo-oneechan, where's Taru-Taru?" "He's getting you getting your groceries, is that ok?" I nodded, hats sweet of him, I sat up and I got out of bed, I went out to the hallway to go the bathroom. I went too the front of the building and I saw the 'Girls Bathroom', but before I could get there something hit me. "OOWW!"

I got up and saw a disc I picked it up and threw it back too the group of boys, they looked around 8, "Thank you miss!" I nodded and went too the girls bathroom. When I entered I walked to a sink and looked in the mirror, and I had a really red face so I took a paper towel and put cold water on it. I rubbed the towel around my red, hot face, _'That feels really good Na No Da!' _

I exited the bathroom and I saw Taru-Taru in front of me, "Hey, umm...where do you want me too put these groceries?" I saw him holding three bags of groceries so I just told him too follow me. We entered my room and I saw Ichigo was gone, and probably too be with Kisshu-oniichan. "Taru-Taru?" he turned around too look at me. "yea Pudding?"

"you can put the milk,butter,eggs, and bacon in the fridge and the rest in the cabinet!" I pointed to the tall gold door right next to the medicine cabinet. "Alright." He put the stuff where they belonged and I saw him flex his muscles and they looked so muscular and yummy and..NO PUDDING STOP! Taru-Taru is your friend, and friends don't think like that..even thought you did try too kiss him.

**Night time, 9:00, Pudding's Room, Tart's POV: **

I was watching TV on Pudding's big screen, I was wearing a black muscle shirt and red pants. I was sitting on my side of the bed and I was watching Vampire Diaries. **(don't know what the hell it is...look it up!) **I turned my head and saw Pudding brushing her shoulder length, wet hair (she just took a shower). She had on a Orange T-shirt with a monkey on it, black shorts (they were up too her butt!), and she was trying too decide what she should where her hair. I got up and walked up too her, she was sitting at her vanity, gold mirror and was right behind her. "You should wear it down" she turned around and gave me a confusing look. "What Na No Da?" I sat behind her and took her hair and started too take it out of the braids, I could see a blush appear on her face. "Umm...Taru-Taru...w-what are you d-doing?" heehee...she sounded so cute..WAIT..STOPPING LIKE THIS TARUTO!

"I'm just taking the braids out. Is that okay?" She nodded her head and smiled, so I returned it. After I took out all 4 of the braids I stood up and Pudding shook her head, and she put a yellow flexy headband on. She turned around and she looked beautiful! Her hair was perfectly bouncing, wavy, and it falls perfectly on her shoulders. I blushed on that thought, "Does Taru-Taru like Pudding's hair?" All I could make out was a simple nod..I could've at least done better, so I shook my head and smiled. "Yeah, you look really good!" I saw her smile and before I knew it she was squeezing the life out of me..AGAIN! "Pudding? Let..Go..!" "Oops! Sorry Taru-Taru!" I fixed my hair and clothes, "It's okay..it's not your fault."

Pudding smiled and nodded. "Well it's time for bed!" "Why it's only 9:16?" Pudding turned around and smiled. "Pudding has school tomorrow!" I shook my head "No! No way! I'm not letting you go too school!" Pudding frowned at my outburst _'Why did I do that?'_ "Why not Taru-Taru?" umm...think Taruto..oh yea. "Umm...lets see...oh I don't know..cause your sick!" "Okay, Taru-Taru" I think I made her upset.

"I'm sorry Pudding." She was all ready under her covers and she looks sad but she smiles. "it's okay, Taru-Taru just cares for Pudding!" she waved me over too her side of the bed and when I went over there she hugged me..lightly, so I returned it. Her lips moved up to my ears and I could feel her lips brush against my ear, so I blushed. "Goodnight Taru-Taru." "-swallow- G-good night Pudding." She let go of me then smiled at me, then she layed down turned to where she was facing my pillow, and closed her eyes.

I moved to her side of her bed, and walked too the light switch. I turned the lights off, turned the TV off, walked too my side of the bed, lifted the covers, went inside of the covers, layed down, closed my eyes, and turned where I would be facing Pudding. I opened my eyes again and so did she, she smiled at me and I smiled back. We started too stare at each other for a while then she moved closer to my face and while she was moving her lips parted, her eyes closed, and she moved closer. When were inches apart, I closed my eyes and moved a little closer. Now our lips were touching a little bit. _'She smells like candy.'_ Then she placed her lips on my, and I just stared wide eyeied, then after a few seconds of that I slowly closed my eyes. _'Please dear God don't let this stop!' _

After about a few minutes, she pulled away, opened her gold honey eyes, smiled at me, and put her head under mine, her hands touching my chest, and my arms wrapping around her. "So are we...um..going out now?" I looked down at her and she looked up at me and gave me small smile and nod. _'YES! YES! YES!'_ That was the last thought I had before I kissed Pudding's forehead and fell asleep.

**Monkey: did you like it,love, or hate it..please review or... **

**Tart: OR I WILL NEVER DATE PUDDING! **

**Monkey: or I have too keep hearing you beg for me update so... **

**Tart: REVIEW!**


	4. Nosey Brothers HELP NEED IDEAS!

**Monkey: (kissing Tart) **

**Tart: (blushing...and pulled away) ummm...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! **

**Monkey: (looks sad) you didn't like it :( **

**Tart: (blushing) uhh...NO...I mean..Monkey-Lover-25 does NOT own TMM or MMP! Oh GOD! Did you eat candy! **

**Monkey: YEA! :) **

**Tart: soo...that kiss meant nothing? **

**Monkey: YES IT DID! (kissing Tart) **

**Nosey Brothers**

**TARTS POV: **

I woke up and I felt Pudding moving in my arms, so I smiled. I looked down and Pudding's eye fluttered open and she smiled back at me. "Morning Na No Da!" :Good morning"

Pudding got out of my arms and went too her closet and got out a white outfit (looks like the hags from when she was 13) except the bow was yellow and so were her socks, and her shoes were white. She put on a yellow chocker with a white monkey on it, she put her hair in her usual 4 braid hairstyle, and she put a yellow headband with a white flower in her hair. She got a yellow bowl out and some Lucky Charms and got some milk. I got up when she sat down too eat her breakfeast, "Why are you wearing that?"

"I'm going too school silly!" Like how would I know that, "Oh, and the school sent you your unifrom. I think its great!"

My unifrom was a black jacket, a red button up shirt, a black tie, black jeans, and I can wear whatever shoes I want (I love this unifrom). I put on the uniform and as soon as I finished putting on my shoes Ichigo(HAG!), Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro all came in their uniforms. All of their uniforms were in the same color as Pudding escept the bow and sock were in their Mew colors.

Then Kisshu, Pai, Akaska, and Ryou came into the room with same unifrom as me. Kisshu had the colors dark green and black, Pai had dark purple and black, Akaska had on white and black, and Ryou had on grey and black. Pudding got up and hugged everyone, while I just stood up and smiled. Kisshu took Ichigo and put her in his arms and kissed her cheek(EW!), Pai took Letuce and kissed her forehead, and Pudding took my arm and hugged it. Pai and Kisshu looked ant me like they were wating for me too do something (which apperently they were), so when I didn't do anything Pudding looked upset and let go, and Kisshu and Pai shhok their heads, walked up too me, lifted me up, and put me on mine and Pudding's bed.

" YOU TWO KNOW I DON'T LIKE BEING LIFTED!" Kisshu and Pia hit one side of my head. "OW! What was that for!" "You didn't kiss Pudding!" they said at the same time. "So!" Kisshu looked at me since he knew this Pudding is my first girlfreind. "Look

Tart**(Kisshu calls Taruto Tart and Pai calls him Taruto)** your suppose too kiss your girlfriend as soon as you see them you wake up." I gave him a confusing and turned too

Pai too help me. "Taruto, Kish is right." "WHAT!" Kish is right? "I'm right?" "Yes. Now go too Pudding and give her a kiss."

I nodded and walked over too Pudding who looked confused. "Pudding?" "Yes Taru-Taru!" I leaned forward and closed my eyes and so did Pudding. We were inches apart so I partd my lips and when we were centimeters apart the bell rang too get too the school side. Damn bell! "Come on!" yelled Kisshu as he made Pudding grab my hand and run.

**Monkey: (all flustered) I know its short but I need new ideas soo...PLEASE HELP! **

**Tart: (flustered) PLEASE!**


	5. New Student and War

**Monkey: YAY CHAPPIE 5! **

**Tart: Uh...oh..RUN! **

**Monkey: Why? **

**Tart: did you eat candy? **

**Monkey: no **

**Tart: oh..ok..Monkey-Lover-25 will never own Tokyo Mew Mew, unless director, Noriyuki Abe, writer, Reiko Yoshida, and illustrater, Mia Ikumi gone crazy or something! She will never own TMM! **

**AT THE SCHOOL SIDE, TART'S POV: **

Me and Pudding entered class 4-B, and I saw kids hitting each other, gossiping, talking, and throwing paper. I didn't see the teacher so thats probably why they are acting like bakas. I saw Pudding move to the second row and sat down, she patted her hand on the chair next too her too tell me too sit by her. I blushed a little and went over too her. I sat down and I started too feel a little nervous, I mean it is my first day.

"Whats wrong Taru-Taru?" I looked at Pudding and she looked a little worried, "Oh, nothing. Actually I'm a little nervous." I blshed from embarresment, Pudding laughed a little and smiled. "Hey! Whats so funny about me being nervous?" Pudding stopped laughing but stilled smiled, "It's okay too be nervous, I mean..." "Hey Pudd!"

Pudding got interupted by some baka! I turned around and saw a guy who had a black and dark blue uniform, short, messy redish/brown hair, green eyes, and who seemed too be smirking. For what? He walked tword me and Pudding and smirked at Pudding. "Whats up babe?" WHAT! I gave gim a death glare and clenched my fist together, "Aoi, for the millionth time, I'm NOT your GIRLFRIEND and I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned too see what Pudding and this guy Aoi were doing. "But you know I will never give up." Pudding got pissed and gave him a death glare, stood up from her chair, her chair screeched, Pudding pointed too Aoi, and Aoi walked back. "LISTEN HERE AOI! I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND! AND EVEN IF I DIDN'T I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU A CHANCE! BECAUSE YOUR A PLAYER, A JERK, A-A-A DUMBASS, AND WORST OF ALL, WHO EVER YOU DATED YOU WOULD HAVE SEX WITH THEM!" Everyone in the classroom "ooojed" and "what is gonna happen". I got out of my desk and walked behind Pudding and stood there.

"Oh yea, well then whose your boyfriend?" Aoi smirked, you know he smirks just like Kish. Pudding put her hand down and smiled. She turned aroung and saw me. She hugged me and I hugged her back, "I'm Taruto, Pudding's boyfriend. And flirt with my girlfreind again, I will kick your ass!" I gave Aoi a death glare and I heard a lot of "oohs" again, "Okay, Taruto. What are you suppose too be anyways?" My eyes went big, why did he have too ask _this_ question? But lucky for me the teacher came, her name was Mrs. Akane Motoni. She had red, wavy hair, neon green eyes, and her outfit was a black button up shirt, white pencil skirt, and black heels.

"Alright class, calm down, and get your asses in your sits. Except for you..Mr..." I guess she wants to finsh this sentence, "Taruto or Tart Ikisatashi." "Okay, Tart. How bout you tell the class about you and where your from." Seriously? Aw well I guess I have too do this, so I just noded my head yes. "Hi, I'm Taruto or Tart Iksiatashi, and I'm not human, I' an alien. That is why I have fangs, gold eyes, and longy pointy elf like ears. And yes I always wear my hair in 2 pigtails. I'm 13 and I'm 4'10, an inch taller than Pudding. I hate being called a midget and/or a runt. I maybe rude and childish but I like too have lots of fun, and sometimes make people cry. Oh and if you see water in my eyes I'm not crying and I'm NOT a crybaby! I have a weapon it is a click-clack toy which makes lighting, and it also can capture people in it. And I have 2 older brothers who are Pie Ikisatashi, the smart and silent one, and Kisshu or Kish Ikisatashi, the flirtasious and who-likes-too-call-you-names-and-mke-fun-of-you one."

"Okay class are there any questions for Tart?" I stood there waiting for anyone too raise their hands and there were a lot. "Okay, um...Emiko. What is your question?" A girl with black/whiteish hair stood up, she had on a white and black unifrom that looks like Pudding's, black eyes, and her hair was in a straight ponytail. "Yes, Tart! Do you have a girlfriend?" I just stood there while I waited fr all the girls, except for Pudding say "yea" a million times. "Alright class, be quiet!" Good it's quiet, "I am dating someone." Emiko gave a sly smile, "Alright who then?" "Thats easy, Pudding." I pointed too Pudding who smiled and waved.

All the girls seemed upset, "Alright, Tart go take a seat." I noded yes and walked over too the desk next too Pudding. "Okay, class take out your Math textbook and turn too page 55. And take a pencil and paper out, and do problems 1-35."

**DURING LUNCH, ON THE SCHOOL ROOF, TARTS POV: **

Me and Pudding walked too the roof with our lunch that Lettuce made. "HEY PUDDING! TART" I saw 2 girls over at a benchand waved us too go over there. We walked over there and we sat down on the other bench that was on the other side. There was a brown table between the two benches and the two girls and me and Pudding took out our lunch. "Hi, I'm Kazuko, and this is my cousin Kyou." Kazuko smiled and Kyou waved, "Its really nice too meet you." Kazuko has brown/goldish hair, brown eyes wih a orange/goldish tint in them, her hair was wavy and a orange/brownish headband like Pudding's except for the bow it has a gold flower, her uniform was like Pudding's except the colors were brown and orange and she has a horse charm on a silver chain around her wrist. Kyou had blue/blackish hair in a side,curly ponytail, she had deep ocean color eyes, her uniform was like Kazuko except it was grey and beep blue, and on her wrist was a silver chain with a black-and-white penguine charm on it.

Pudding put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her. "So Pudding how are your siblings?" Kazuko asked, man is she very nosey. "Good! My dad is taking great cre for them!" "Well thats good. Tart how long have you been dating Pudding?" yep she's nosey,"Since yesterday night." "And how long have you known Pudding?" "since we were both 8." "Aw that is so cute!" Kyou looked at Pudding and gave her a thumbs up and said, "Good luck you two! You will need it!"

Pudding smiled and looked at me. "Taru-Taru?" "Yea?" she blushed, heehee. "Um..can you um.." she got out a dollor bill and gave it too me, "Can you get me some pretzels from that snack machine?" She pointed too the snack machine near the door, "Sure!" I grabbed the money and ran over too the snack machine.

I saw the bag of pretzels and the nmber was 'C7'. I put the dollor bill in the machine and pressed the butoon 'C' and the button '7'. The bag fell to the bottom where the little door was and I reached into the door and got the bag of pretzels.

I got up and walked over too the tabel I was at. When I was at the tabel I sat back down next to Pudding, gave her the bag of pretzels, she kissed my cheek, and I blushed. "You know Taru-Taru, you have too get use too me kissing you." I gave her a look, "Well so do you!" I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and she immediantly blushed and looked down. "Y-yea your right. And thanks for the pretzels." I smiled at her, grabbed her hand, and squeezed it, "No problem." "Um..guys. Look whoes coming." Kazuko pointed to Aoi who was coming too the table. He gave Kazuko a wink, hugged Kyou, and blew a kiss too Pudding. Me and the 3 girls gave death glares too Aoi. I got up and stood in front on Aoi and stared at him. "What did I say when you flirted with my girlfriend again?"

Everyone on the roof turned around and I saw the other 4 mew mews and my brothers run too me. Pudding came beside me and grabbed my hand. The mew mews and my brothers were behind me and Pudding, Lettuce asked, "Um..okay, what is going on here?" Aoi looked at Lettuce up and down and Pai gave him a death glare. "Well Lettuce-onnechan, Aoi here blew a kissed at me and Taru-Taru told him already that if he flirts with Pudding again, Taru-Taru will have too hurt Aoi."

Ichigo got mad fast so she slapped Aoi in the face with her cat claws, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW TARUTO IS DATING PUDDING!" Aoi fell and rubbed his cheek and stared at Ichigo, "What the fuck was that? And yea I knew that!" "Well maybe you should back the fuck off!" Yelled Minto, "What if I don't want too?" Kish glared at Aoi and told him, "well get ready too learn how too fight and brign some back up, cause Ichigo-chan, Minto, Lettuce, Zakuro, Tart, Pai, and I are gonna fight you!" I stared at Kish and looke at Pudding who looked worried. What the _Hell _is in Kish's mind?

**Monkey: 4 pages...and it took 2 hours! I hoped you liked it **

**Tart: Review or I can't kick that Aoi boy's ass **

**Monkey: yes Review!**


	6. Ruined Moment & Surprises

**I WILL NEVER OWN TMM! But I do own the books I bought :D **

**Monkey: Yay chappie 6! **

**Tart: greaat **

**Monkey: (hits Tart's head) be happy! **

**Tart: OW! (rubs head) thats third time somebody hit my head! **

**Monkey: Well then be happy! **

**Tart: FINE! Monkey-Lover-25 does not, and will never own Tokyo Mew Mew! Or else probobly the world would be INSANE! **

**On THE ROOF, PUDDING'S POV: **

I can't believe Taru-Taru and my friends are gonna hurt Aoi! Im happy that he wont be able too flirt with me anymore, but he'll get hurt. I look at Taru-Taru and gave him a worry look, Taru-Taru leans too my ear and whispers, "I promise he wont die." Taru-Taru looked at me and gave me a reachering smile, I returned it and said ok. Kisshu went up too Aoi, "And if you still arealive after this fight, you will not EVER flirt with Pudding! Got it?" Aoi nodded his head, stood up, and went too his group of friends.

And I know Aoi and he will fight and he will get back up, but the back up would probably run away as soon as the get there when they see 3 aliens in their battel forms, and 5 girls that have animal parts and weapons in their hands. Taru-Taru squeezed my hand and me, Taru-Taru, Kazuko, and Kyou went back too our table. Kisshu, Pai, Ichigo-oneechan, Minto-oneechan, Lettuce-onnechan, and Zakuro-oneechan came too our table and grabed some chairs.

Kazuko looked at me and got pissed, "Aer you worried or something?" I nodded my yes and Kyou worried look, "Why Pudding?" looked at her and smled a little, "Cause Pudding is worried that Tau-Tar will get hurt. And I don't want that too happen." Kazuko smiled and so did Kyou. Ichigo-oneechan got up and walked over too me, "Pudding you don't have too worry, we'll take care of him!" Ichigo-oneechan smiled and I smiled back. Maybe shes right, whats too worry about? Unless Aoi is an alien or something. Is he?

The bell rang which meant third period, which for me, Taru-Taru, Kazuko, and Kyou is Science.

**IN SCIENCE CLASS, TART'S POV: **

Me, Pudding, Kazuko, and Kyou enter too room 2-H, which was Science Classroom #2.

Our teacher was Mr. Masaaki Akari, or Mr. M. Mr. Masaaki put Kazuko and Kyou as lab partners and Pudding and me as lab partners. As soon as the bell rang Aoi came in, Mr. Masaaki looked real pissed, "Mr. Aoi, why in Gods name are you late?" "I got confused again." Mr. Masaaki shook his head and pointed to the table with that girl Emiku, "Go sit by Emiku." "Yes, sir." Aoi went over to Emiku and winked at her, she blushed and smiled. Man what is with this dude?

"Ok class, I want you to do the assingment on the board." I looked at the board and it said: **TEST TOO SEE WHICH WATER CAN GET THE THE COLDEST WITH A PIECE OF ICE IN IT. WRITE DOWN THE MEASURMENTS EVERY 30 SECONDS. **

We had a piece of paper with a colume that went from 0:00 start-3:00 finished. We had too see the temperature of each cup of water can get the coldest with the ice in it. We had a cup of hat water, cold water, and room temp. So for the hot water the first temp. was 100 degrees F, cold water, 15 degrees C, and with the room temp. 78 degrees F.

**AFTER SCHOOL, IN THE FRONT OF THE BUILDING, TARTS POV: **

It was 2:00 pm and Pudding had too get some shopping done before the fight at 6:12.

I was walking too mine, my brithers, and the mew mew's dorm, but I saw Aoi with some guys. I walked near it and turned myself into a shadow, I heard Aoi say, "ALL RIGHT WHOS IS GONNA FIGHT TOO HELP ME!" "ME!" all the guys were big, but probly easy too beat up, I stayed until they were all done. I started too turn myself back too normal before I heard Aoi, "Stupid human form!" I turned around and I saw Aoi holding a weird black medal thing, and I saw him turn into a alien. He still had the sam clothes on and hairstyle, except now he had black eyes, angs, and long elf like ears.

I turned my self back too normal and I closed my eyes and I had my red and black shirt with the bow on it, that shows my mid-driff, my puffy navey blue shorts with strings in the back, and I had my white bandages back on and no shoes. I started too float over a little, "Yo!" He turned around and stared at me, I bet he didn't know I could change like him except I can change clothes. But I always had my eye color, fangs, and my regular ears out all the time. "Hello Taruto. What are you doing here?" I took out my click-clack toys and started too make the two balls click together. As soon as I did that, lond plant vines came around Aoi and rapped him up too make sure he wont get away.

"Wh-whats going on!" I knew I scared him, and I knew Aoi, and that wasn'y his real name, his real name is Raiden. He can make lighting and shoot thunder and lighting clouds, lighting balls, and dark, poisoned clouds out of his hands. He was also my cousin, "Aww...you don't even remember your own cousin." He stared at me wide eyed thinking I was crazk but then he looked away, and ashamed. "You know Raiden what would Auntie Sora and Uncle Yuki would think that their own son was flirting with his own cousin?" Raiden looked at with a sorry look on, "They would probably be ashamed, hurt, regretful, and would ground me for life." "Yea they would! Probably Auntie Sora would freez your room!" He laughed, his mom had the weather snow soo she could freez or make snow.

"Your right she would, so I'm sorry cousin, I didn't recognize you, so Im sorry for flirting with your girl." I have him a smile, "It's ok." He looked up and gave me a look too get unwrapped. I snapped my fingers and the vines started too let go of Raiden, "S Tart, what kind of powers too you have?" I thought about it and I told him, "Well I still can manipulate plants. I can turn into a shadow, make electricty bolts, and im learning how too manipulate technology." "Cool." We spent the whole night talking, until it was 9:35 and I told Radien Pudding must be wondering where I am and he understood and told me it was ok that I can go.

**PUDDINGS ROOM, TART'S POV: **

I told Pudding the whole story and she laughed at some things and she always was smileling. "So Aoi is really your cousin? Know wander he didn't feel you as a threat!" I laughed at that little comment, and its true Raiden would never feel me as a threat, and I would feel the same. "Hey Pudding?" She got up from her mirror and turned too me, "Yes Taru-Taru?" She had her hair in he signature style, had on a short silky yello dress that came too her mid-thigh, with orange laces for the bottom hem of her dress snd her spaghetti straps. I patted to her side of the bed, so she can cuddle with me. I had on a red t-shirt with a black skull on it and red and black plaid pants. She walked, well more like bounced, over too her of the bed and laid by me.

First she sat down, then she put her head on my cheast. I wrapped my arm around her. She looked up at me and smiled and I returned it. She leaned in to me a little bit. She closed her eyes slowly and parted her lips slowly showing her two top teeth. We were now an inch apart, I slowly closed my eyes and parted my lips. We were now a few centimeters apart, she closed the space and melted in my arms. I leaned into her a little more. A few seconds of that I bit the bottom of her lips, she opened her mouth and I entered her mouth.

I moved my tounge around so I could find Pudding's. I finaly found hers and we started to wrestled. I sat up and she up her left leg next too my right and her right leg next too my left. She were now on her knees and kissing me. I was about too slide my hand up her dress until we heard Minto, "HELLO! Privacey!" Me and Pudding stoped and blushed a little. I turned too Minto and saw all the mews and my brothers, "Hey, y'all came in." I smiled evily at them and hear Pudding giggle and say, "What is is Minto-oneechan?" She gave me a disturbing looked and went too look back at Pudding who was blushing like crazy, "Well Purin, do you rememer Yubien?" Pudding looked annoyed and pissed, "Yes. Why?" Lettuce walked up too the annoyed Pudding, "Well Pudding-san, he's comeing here." Pudding went wide eyed and got even pissyer, "He's WHAT!"

**Monkey: Another 4 page long one! **

**Tart: I'm gonna kill Yubien and Minto for ruining mine and Pudding's moment **

**Monkey: I'm glad she did **

**Tart: why? **

**Monkey: Your only 12! **

**Tart: so? **

**Monkey: so...if you don't review Tart here is gonna beg me too write a sex scene with Pudding...which I probably won't! **

**Tart: well then you suck! Please in your reviews tell Monkey if she should write a sex scene with me and Pudding. **

**Monkey: Review! You know the little blue botton that says review? Yea that one..well..press it!**


	7. Hi and Bye

**Monkey: I's so sorry for the long update! **

**Tart: it's only been a few days! **

**Monkey: it feels like eternity **

**Tart: yea that's what it feels like...I wish..**

**Monkey: what did you say? **

**Tart: (scared) N-nothing! Monkey-Lover-25 doesn't own Tokyo mew mew...she only owns her account! **

**Yubiens Back **

**Pudding's POV: **

HE'S COMING BACK! I moved my legs from Taru-Taru's waist and sat in his lap. Why is he coming back. Minto-oneechan gave me a letter that was from Yubien.

_Dear M'lady, _

_I'm coming back so we can discuss our engagement, please I am sorry for the inconvenience. _

_Love, Yubien _

He doesn't deserve too put LOVE in the letter! And I have a boyfriend and I don't even have a ring on my finger so I'm not legally married, and e can't marry me cause that would be child or sexual abuse...or RAPE! Kish put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me and Taru-Taru. "Well...hurry and have sex or you'll be doomed!" Everyone hit Kish's head put I just stared at him and sighed. "He's right." "WHAT!" "Unless I have sex with another boy I'm doomed!" I lightlyy slammed my head into Taru-Taru'schestt and cried. I felt Taru-Taru play with my hair so he can calm me down. I sat up and kissed Taru-Taru on the cheek. "But I can't." "W-what?" "I can't have sex with you..I-i'm only twelve." He started too freak out. "WELL WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO! JUST LET YOU GET MARRIED BY SOME STALKER! WE CAN USE A CONDOME! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST TOO KEEP YOU WITH ME!" I saw tears start forming his gold eyes and I hugged him. "I-I'll do anything." "I know...but let me think about it okay...but I won't get married okay?" "O-Okay." Taru-Taru put up a smile and kissed my on the cheek. Kish hugged...no squeezed us and yelled, "THIS SO BEAUTIFUL! I'M GONNA BE A GRANDDAD!" I never I was gonna have sex. "I never said I was gonna have sex!"

Kish let us go and gave us puppy dog eyes, and me Taru-Taru give into puppy dog eyes. "But you two meant for each other. YOU GOTTA HAVE CHILDREN!" I slapped Kish in the face. "WELL NOT AT 12!" Kish rubbed his cheek and nodded. I felt Taru-Taru wrap his arms around my waist and when I turned around I accidentally kissed him. I took my face back and blushed. "I'm sorry!" "Why should you be! It was fun!" Minto hit Taru-Taru's head and scowled "Hello! Other People In The Room!" I saw Taru-Taru smirk. "Well if you don't wanna see us make-out then leave." Everyone ran (like seriously ran) out the room. I couldn't help but giggle. I put both my legs on either side of Taru-Taru's waist and sat. "Well. What now?" I tiled my head too pretend too look stupid. He smiled and chuckled and put my face in his hands. "Well...we can start with this." His kissed my passionately. He slipped his tongue into my mouth so he can explore.

I heard the door again and heard. "M'lady I'm...WHAT!" Me and Taru-Taru stopped what we were doing and turned our heads and saw Yubien. I can see that he is surprise too see Master Fong's precious daughter getting it on with an old enemy who is an alien. He got pissed too. "M'lady who is this?" "This is Taru-Taru!" I rolled off of Taru-Taru too show Yubien who I was talking about. Before I knew it Yubien pulled me too him. "Get OFF!" I pushed out of Yubien's arms. "But M'lady this is the guy that tried too kill you." "Taru-Taru is not bad anymore!" Taru-Taru walked over too me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders too try and calm me down. "He still tried too kill you!" "So! Did you NOT see us in the middle of something?" "Yes and I'm glad I stopped it!" I blushed and I could tell that Taru-Taru is probably blushing too. "Pudding wasn't gonna have sex with me!" "And how would you know alien?" "cause she just told me a few seconds ago!" Yubien's face into surprise. "You already talked about it M'lady with him?" "Yes!" "Well your too young too disscuss this." "Well at least I'm not trying too marry someone who's way too younger than me! Your lucky I haven't told the police yet!"

Yubien and Taru-Taru where both surprised by my outburst. "Now...didn't tell Pudding tell you she didn't want you too come back?" "Yes." "Then why are you?" 'Cause your father it's still right too marry you an I think..." Yubiens phone rang and I stared at him too tell him too awnser it. "Hello? Yes Master Fong I'm here. You wanna talk too her? Okay..here." I snatched Yubiens phone and put it on my ear. **(AN: Tarts still holding her :D) **"Hi daddy! Yes Pudding's fine! No I'm not marring Yubien! Cause I have a boyfriend! Who?" I looked at Taru-Taru who was shaking his head no. "Yea he's here with me. You wanna talk too my boyfriend? O-Okay...here." Taru-Taru unwrapped his arms and took the phone.. "H-Hello? Yes I'm Pudding's boyfriend. My name? Tart. Yes I go to school with her. No we're not having sex. Yes I live in her dorm room with her. I'm an alien. Yes I was one of them that were trying too kill her, but I always did like her, so that's when I stopped fighting and my friend killed me. Okay. I do! THANK YOU!"

I saw Taru-Taru happy, I wonder why. Taru-Taru ran up too Yubien with a smug look. He turned too walk too me. He kissed my cheek. I put my lips too his ear and whispered. "What?" "Just wait!" "Yes Master Fong? Uh-huh. Yea. Yes. WHAT! Are you sure! Fine. Bye." "What happened?" "You can date Taruto here and the marriage is off." I smiled and hugged Taru-Taru and Yubien with off. "Thats why you were happy?" "Yea...and your dad said o for it." I blushed and smiled more. "Maybe soon." I saw him blush and smile a little. "O-Okay!" Me and Taru-Taru went too our bed but we did NOT have sex...we went too bed. But I got woken up by a phone call, it was from Mnto-oneechan "Yes Minto-oneechan?" "Tomorrow we all are going shopping!" "Okay." Then I went back too bed and Taru-Taru pulled me into his arms so I can sleep better.

**Monkey: DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! I NEED IDEAS! **

**Tart: that's why this is short. **

**Monkey: hey! You got Pudding and Yubien left so...be happy! **

**Tart: okay I'm happy :) **

**Monkey: good...PLEASE HELP AND REVIEW!**


End file.
